MOOD 4 EVA
Beyoncé Knowles-Carter JAY-Z Childish Gambino |released = July 19, 2019 |track = 12 |length = 4:32 |albums = The Lion King: The Gift |appearances = |versions = }} "MOOD 4 EVA" is a song inspired by the 2019 remake of The Lion King. It was released on July 19, 2019, as part of The Lion King: The Gift. Lyrics Aa! dennin! k'an bɛn sɔgɔma! Aa! dennin! k'an bɛn sɔgɔma! N jarabi, n makɔnɔ yan! dennin! miiri man ɲi! N jarabi, n makɔnɔ yan! dennin! nɛnɛ man ɲi! Nnn! nɛnɛ man ɲi! Beyoncé: I know my enemy prey on me, so pray for me Tick, tick, wait on it I'm keepin' down my body count I'm finessin' like a trap bounce, a trap bounce, yeah Cause every day above ground is a blessing'' I done leveled up now, view panoramic None of my fears can't go where I'm headed Had to cut 'em loose, now I'm loose, break the levy, yeah I'm 'bout to flood on 'em, flood on a sinner The rain and thunder, go Mutumbo, no, no center You can't dim my light 'Cause when we walk up in the club I need them sirens goin' off Then we can look up in the sky The tears we cry let us know that we alive, yeah, yeah It give me goosebumps every time I threw up my diamond ''Together we're big timin Don't make me have to remind ya I got my cup up to the heavens Another night I won't remember Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever, ever Diamonds dancin' on the bezel This kinda feelin' unforgettable Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever Beyoncé and JAY-Z: 'Forever and ever'' You heard that? Forever and ever That's the sound of the price goin' up Forever, and ever-ever, and ever-ever (Yeah, yeah) At the Saxon Madiba suite, like Mandela (Yeah, yeah) Bumpin' Fela on the Puma jet, like we from Lagos (My daughter) Mansa Musa reincarnated, we on our levels (He 'bout business) That's a billi', a thousand milli' First one to see a B out these housing buildings I be feelin' like Prince in '84 (Ow) Mike in '79, Biggie in '97, '94 Nas Ali bomaye, no kumbaya Just give me the Sommelier (I got it) I'm on La Tâche Helmet, on a jetski, you know the vibes Hit my head, forget I'm me (I love it) Oh my God Without the God in the XY (Yeah, yeah) I'm afraid the whole game would be colonized (Yeah, yeah) The marathon will be televised for N.I.P. Cause true kings don't die, we multiply, peace'' '''Beyoncé: I'm so unbothered, I'm so unbothered Y'all be so pressed while I'm raisin' daughters Sons of empires, y'all make me chuckle Stay in your struggle, crystal blue water Piña colada-in', you stay Ramada Inn My baby father, bloodline Rwanda Why would you try me? Why would you bother? I am Beyoncé Giselle Knowles-Carter I am the Nala, sister of Yoruba Osun, Queen Sheba, I am the mother Ankh on my gold chain, ice on my whole chain I be like soul food, I am a whole mood When we walk up in the club I need them sirens goin' off Then we can look up to the sky The tears we cry let us know that we alive, yeah, yeah I give 'em goosebumps every time I throw up my diamond Together we're big timin' The children are our reminder I got my cup up to the heavens Another night I won't remember Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever-ever Diamonds dancin' on the bezel It's kinda feelin' unforgettable Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever 'Forever and ever'' Ever, forever Forever and ever Ever and ever and ever Time to break it down now Childish Gambino: All praise to My enemies still praise Get along Cause I've bet on myself'' ''I'm dancin Ancestors in my step Now I move better, ooh And I live on, on I feel a change goin' on Royalty in my blood, run the kingdom The more money, more problem season But don't nothin' get you out your way Rise up higher Jump, jump and don't look down You're so far from the ground You're way... Beyoncé: I got my cup up to the heavens Another night I won't remember Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever-ever Diamonds dancin' on the bezel It's kinda feelin' unforgettable Promise this my mood forever Promise this my mood forever Forever and ever Media MOOD 4 EVA|The official audio for "MOOD 4 EVA" Category:The Lion King: The Gift Category:Songs